The Attack On The Second Death Star
The Attack On The Second Death Star is the eighth episode of season 11 and the 234th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with an unseen Xana attack as the heroes were in the Mountain Sector as the monsters were catching up to Aelita and Ulrich who were left as everyone else was devirtualized by the monsters. Franz told Aelita to hurry up as Ulrich has 10 life points life and he is about to be done Aelita soon enters the tower and she soons deactivates it by putting Code: Lyoko in the tower. Back at the factory everyone was gathered up and Jeremy and Franz were impressed with everyone's skills as they were defeating the battle droids and the monsters very easterly now. Ulrich suggested that they should get some rest cause they would need more strength to fight Xana and get rid of the second Death Star he recreated and so they can be in peace at least for once. Franz told everyone to go anyways so he can launch a return to the past to fix everything and soon he did by saying the usual words Return To The Past Now as the time was reversed back to normal as the cutscene was showing. Later at the lunch room our heroes were wondering what Franz has done to destroy Xana's Death Star for good. Jeremy just wondered too and he evening said lets go to the factory and see Franz right now as he said as they went to the factory. Franz told them that Xana made a hidden target like in the center of the Death Star and they needed to go inside the Death Star to hit it. But Ulrich and the others knew that it wouldn't be easy because they remembered the last time they went to the Death Star Xana had a lot of battleships guarding it and our heroes knew this time that he wasn't playing around and Franz and Jeremy told them that over night that had upgraded the Skid's shields and so now it has reached 300 percent of power. Followed by that Franz told them that the Skid also had firing torpedoes that can destroy the battleships within one hit of the ship. Franz soon sended everyone to the Skidbladnir and soon everyone got in and went to the Death Star Jeremy and Franz got connected with the others and they soon reached the Death Star and Ulrich and the others were right Xana did sent out battleships and soon they were attacking the Skid and Franz told Aelita to set up the shields on the Skid. Soon Aelita released the Skids and they were fighting the droid fighters and Aelita soon fired at the battle ships and they were taken down and they exploded Franz and Jeremy were pleased with what they did. Soon there was trouble Xana was ordering the droids on the Death Star to fire the Death Star weapon at the Skid and Aelita was losing power after getting hit a lot of times. Franz and Jeremy were shocked that Xana made it a trap so now Jeremy didn't know what to do but Franz knew what he had to do first he told Jeremy to be in charge of the supercomputer once again because he was gonna do something that was shocking he was gonna sacrifice himself to save the world and stop the Death Star. Jeremy soon sended Franz to the Death Star and Aelita and the others saw him on there and she asked him why was she on there. Franz told her that he was gonna stop the Death Star by sacrificing himself to save everyone else the Droids saw him and they were attacking him while the she and the others take care of the Death Star. Now there was trouble Aelita and the others couldn't get through as Xana sended evening more droid fighters came and Franz decided to destroy the Death Star himself which he soon reached the target. He hit the target and everyone saw it and Jeremy soon told Aelita and the others to get out of there right away it was gonna blow up which our heroes soon got connected with the Skidbladnir and it flew back to Lyoko and soon while Franz Hopper saved everyone as the Death Star blew up into pieces saving everyone. Jeremy saw it and was shocked about what Franz did and Aelita saw and she started to cry as Jeremy said that they did it the Death Star has been destroyed as they flew back to Lyoko. Trivia * This is the last and final appearance of Franz Hopper following his death on the Death Star blowing it up to save everyone. * This also marks the final time that Xana makes any battle stations. * This is the only episode to feature a cutscene.